List of episodes of Doctor Who
This is a list of episodes of Doctor Who . Summary *# ↑ For the average viewers for the series of Christmas specials are not included because they can create a false picture about the series. First Doctor [ edit ] The first Doctor was played by William Hartnell . Season 1 (1963-64) [ edit ] Season 2 (1964-65) [ edit ] Season 3 (1965-66) [ edit ] Season 4 (1966-67) [ edit ] Second Doctor [ edit ] Second Doctor was played by Patrick Troughton Season 4 (1966-67) continued [ edit ] Season 5 (1967-68) [ edit ] Season 6 (1968-69) [ edit ] Third Doctor [ edit ] The Third Doctor was played by Jon Pertwee Season 7 (1970) [ edit ] Season 8 (1971) [ edit ] Season 9 (1972) [ edit ] Season 10 (1972-73) [ edit ] Season 11 (1973-74) [ edit ] Fourth Doctor [ edit ] The fourth Doctor was played by Tom Baker . Season 12 (1974-75) [ edit ] Season 13 (1975-76) [ edit ] Season 14 (1976-77) [ edit ] Season 15 (1977-78) [ edit ] Season 16 (1978-79) [ edit ] Season 17 (1979-80) [ edit ] Season 18 (1980-81) [ edit ] Fifth Doctor [ edit ] The fifth doctor was played by Peter Davison . Season 19 (1982) [ edit ] Season 20 (1983) [ edit ] Special (1983) [ edit ] Season 21 (1984) [ edit ] Sixth Doctor [ edit ] The sixth Doctor was played by Colin Baker . Season 21 (1984) sequel [ edit ] Season 22 (1985) [ edit ] Season 23 (1986) [ edit ] Seventh Doctor [ edit ] The Seventh Doctor was played by Sylvester McCoy Season 24 (1987) [ edit ] Season 25 (1988-89) [ edit ] Season 26 (1989) [ edit ] Eighth Doctor [ edit ] The Eighth Doctor was played by Paul McGann . TV movie (1996) [ edit ] Specials 2013 [ edit ] Ninth Doctor [ edit ] The Ninth Doctor was played by Christopher Eccleston . Series 1 (2005) [ edit ] Tenth Doctor [ edit ] The Tenth Doctor was played by David Tennant . Specials (2005) [ edit ] Series 2 (2006) [ edit ] Special (2006) [ edit ] Series 3 (2007) [ edit ] Specials (2007) [ edit ] Series 4 (2008) [ edit ] Specials (2008-2010) [ edit ] Eleventh Doctor [ edit ] The Eleventh Doctor was played by Matt Smith Series 5 (2010) [ edit ] Specials (2010-11) [ edit ] Series 6 (2011) [ edit ] Specials (2011-12) [ edit ] Series 7 Part 1 (2012-13) [ edit ] Special (2012) [ edit ] Series 7 Part 2 (2013) [ edit ] Specials (2013) [ edit ] Twelfth Doctor [ edit ] The twelfth doctor played by Peter Capaldi . Series 8 (2014) [ edit ] Special (2014) [ edit ] Series 9 (2015) [ edit ] *# Category:Lists of episodes of television series Category:Episode of Doctor Who